Speaking Out
by keariel
Summary: Someone had to say it; why not her? Quinn lays down what she really thinks of 'Klaine'.


_The opinions expressed in this one-shot are of the author, and not nessessarily that of Fox, the characters of Glee, all Christians in general, or the actors of Glee. If you want to complain, send me a review; a polite one, please._

I do not own Glee, it's characters, or the original concept. If I did, do you think this would not have happened, or that there would be so few Klisses? Thought not. ;)

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep, fortifying breath, before opening up the word document and starting to type;<p>

**_Klaine is love._**

_For those of you who read that and thought 'what the hell is Klaine?' let me explain. In Glee Club-please don't turn away now, I'm only mentioning Glee briefly-whenever a pair of us enter into a relationship, we are given a couple name. For Mike and Tina, it's Chang-Chang. For Brittany and Artie, Bartie. For Finn and Rachel, Finnchel. Myself and Sam? We were Quam._

_Hilarious, right?_

_Klaine-despite half of this pair not being a New Direction-is Kurt and Blaine._

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine __Anderson__ to be exact._

_Most of you, by now, are probably sneering at this; you're thinking of Kurt, and remembering him as 'that queer kid who gets pushed into lockers', or less polite things. Several of you, despite the fact you don't even know him, have already formed a bad opinion of __Blaine__, just because I've mentioned him in association with Kurt._

_And now you're all figuring out that, yeah, I've just said that 'Klaine' is a couple name._

_Which means Kurt and __Blaine__ are dating._

_Which means they're a gay teenage couple in __Ohio__._

_Congratulations those of you who didn't need my explanation to figure that out; you've just taken step one to improving your level of ignorance._

_Those of you who are now ready to either burn this, or take the easy option and just throw it away, because I am obviously endorsing a gay couple-and heaven forbid anyone have a _good_ opinion of a same-sex relationship-don't. Please. Because the aim of this article is not, for the most part, to try and spread fluff and happiness across the school in an attempt to get you all to change your opinion on gay couples-or even single gays._

_Yes, this is going to show homosexuals in a positive light; but that's because I'm going to be logical, and logically? Yeah, there is nothing wrong with homosexuality._

_Those of you with no basis on your hatred of couples like Kurt and Blaine; what is your problem? Do you honestly, truthfully believe that homosexuality is a disease that you can catch from being within four meters of someone? If you do, not only are you probably failing biology, but you're also so extremely ignorant I'm surprised there is anything between your ears._

_In fact, I doubt there is anything between your ears._

_Because homosexuality? Not a disease. If it was, don't you think people like Kurt, who have had to put up with bullying for most of their lives, would have been working on a cure? And surely, by its very definition, heterosexuality would be something you could 'catch' as well. And since the number of heterosexual-or _straight_, for those of you who didn't get that-people out weights the number of homosexuals, everyone should be straight! That is the logical outcome, if you are right._

_But that's not the case, so yeah; you're wrong._

_Everyone else who bullies or discriminates-and telling someone who is gay that they should change away from all the straight people, even out of concern for how the 'straight' people may react? Yeah, that's discrimination-without a religious reason behind it? Why do you do it? There is no reason; you aren't worried you'll 'catch' it; you have no God or whatever who has told you that it's wrong; they're not harming you by being homosexual; if it was against nature, it would _never have happened in the first place_; and being homosexual doesn't exactly affect you in any way, does it?_

_So what is your damn problem?_

_You shouldn't have one; there is no reason for you to have one. Not every homosexual is predatory gay; in fact, only an extremely small minority are. And even then, you have predatory heterosexual people; so what's the difference?_

_So why the hell do you have a problem with someone being themselves? How would you feel if someone slammed you against a locker every day because of your hair colour? Or even more similarly, because you have arms? Or freckles?_

_You're abusing someone for no justifiable reason._

_And you can scream and shout, and stick your fingers in your ears and sing in an attempt to drown out the truth; but it doesn't stop it being true._

_You have no reason for being homophobic._

_Except that your soul is so deprived and cold, that you can't accept that someone might be different from you._

_Those of you who are homophobic because you're religious? Start following your own rules._

_I can't be sure about other religions, as I have never followed them and doubt I ever will, but I was brought up as, and remain to this day, a Christian. And the majority of you who are religious? I know you to be Christian too._

_Here is my advice to you; open your damn bible, and read it. Any of it._

_The bible tells you to 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you'; and if you're slamming people into lockers every day, I'm assuming this means you want the same treatment._

_Something Noah Puckerman is more that willing to do for you._

_We're told to forgive others; to forgive those who sin against you, as you would be forgiven for your sins. If you take offence to something-as so many of you take offence to homosexuality-that means you believe you are being sinned against. And Jesus, that guy you're supposed to be following? Yeah, he tells you to forgive that._

_People stand up on the television, and they hold up signs saying that homosexuals are going to hell. That, for me, is like throwing a stone; and didn't you know? Jesus said 'he who has not sinned, let him throw the first stone'. Are they-or you, for that moment-the Son of God? No. Definitely not._

_Because not even Jesus threw stones-metaphorical or otherwise-and he was well within his rights to do so._

_A speaker at my church said that anything that isn't love and forgiveness isn't Christianity._

_Throwing Kurt against a locker, or in a dumpster, is in no way shape of form love or forgiveness._

_The idea of same-sex intercourse? Yeah, the bible does speak out against that, and if I hear that Kurt and __Blaine__'s-or any same sex relationship-has progressed to that level, I'll struggle with it. But that does not mean-and will never mean-that I will condemn them for it. I will forgive them for anything they do that I might think is wrong, even if they don't agree with my opinion of it, and I will always-_always_-stick by them._

_What I see when Kurt and Blaine are together is a kind of love and understanding that I wish I had for myself. The depth of emotion there makes me ache-a physical thing which makes me want to cry and laugh at the same time. If I ever find what they have-and I hope to God that some day I do-I know that I will never deserve it more than those two do._

_What they have is more than love; more than anything you or I can touch. _

_They have something which I know makes my God happy; something he would never, ever condemn._

_And neither should we._

_I'm not ashamed to write and put my name to this; every word of this, I know, is true; deep down in my soul, I can feel the truth of it. And when you next see me, and you call me names, or slushie me, or toss me in a dumpster for having the courage to write what no one else would dare to say, I can promise you this; no amount of harm, or sneers, or foul words will make me regret this._

_And you will never, ever touch what Klaine has._

_Klaine is love; and personally? I feel privileged to even get the chance to see it._

**_By Quinn Fabray_**

**_Ex-Cheerleader_**

**_Supporter of the LGBT community_**

Quinn read through her article, a half smile crossing her lips as she recalled her own words, before letting out a soft breath.

"No going back now, Fabray." She whispered to herself.

Quinn opened her email.

_RE; _**Mutcracker article**

_Are you sure you wish to send this file to; _**Sue Sylvester**_?_

_Y/N_

**_File sent._**

* * *

><p>Sue sat opposite her ex head cheerleader, finger laced and resting on her desk, her expression uncharacteristically serious.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Q? Because there won't be any going back once it's published." Quinn met Sue's gaze steadily, the only indicator of her nerves being the way her hands gripped either side of the chair, fingers clamped down so tightly her knuckles were going white.

"I'm sure. Someone needed to say something; besides, I've got big plans now. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in Ohio." Sue let out a low whistle, and leant back in her chair, setting her laced fingers in her lap.

"Well, that's good. I like that determination; it's part of the reason you were one of my best cheerleaders." Quinn smiled thinly at the compliment, releasing her grip on the chair in favour of smoothing down the skirt of her baby-doll dress.

"Was that all?" She asked, making to get up. Sue examined her for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, that was all. Tell Porcelain and that Hobbit boyfriend of his I said hello when you next see them." Quinn nodded with a half smile, turning and heading for the door; only to pause when Sue called out to her.

"You know I was going to print that article whatever, right? You're good, Q. Could probably make it professionally one day." Quinn looked back at her old cheer coach, and let loose a proper smile; her first in several weeks. Since they'd returned from Nationals, in fact.

"I knew. And thank you, Coach Sylvester." Sue nodded lightly, staring off distantly, and barely even noticed when Quinn left; but then she launched into action, nearly leaping to her feet-although not really, because Sue Sylvester doesn't _leap_. She moves with the grace of a leopard.

"Becky, get your fanny to the Mutcracker printer and get copyin'. I want a copy in every student's hands by the end of the day."

"Got it Coach." Becky replied sweetly, before running out to do as she was bid.

* * *

><p>Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly as he continued to read, unable to stop the tears filling his eyes or the huge smile spreading across his face. Beside him, Blaine let out a soft whistle, squeezing Kurt's hand before letting go in favour of wrapping his arms around his waist.<p>

"That girl sure can write." He offered softly; and Kurt let out a tearful laugh, tilting his head so it rested against his boyfriend's.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"She really can." Blaine chuckled softly, and his lips lightly brushed Kurt's cheek.

"How did someone I barely know come to form such a strongly positive opinion of us both?" He asked, his lips curving up in a smile against Kurt's cheek, and Kurt shrugged helplessly, lifting the article to hold it against his heart.

"Since last year, Quinn has grown so much; and though at points she might seem shallow, she really cares. And she sees things more clearly than most people. Besides which, only you have trouble seeing the way I look at you." Blaine laughed softly, and Kurt shifted round so he was sat in his lap.

"How do you look at me?" He asked, arching a triangular eyebrow and making Kurt giggle softly.

"Well, I think Quinn described it quite aptly." He offered with a smirk, and Blaine laughed out-right, before pulling Kurt closer and pressing kisses to his cheeks, drying his tears.

"I love you, you know." He offered between kisses, and Kurt grinned, before lightly lifting Blaine's chin with two fingers, and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." He breathed, and Blaine grinned against his lips, kissing him back softly.

After what turned into more than a few butterfly kisses ended, with the pair of them curled up together on Kurt's bed, where they had been sat, Blaine lightly pulled the article from Kurt's hands, and smoothed it down on the bed.

"It's sad this is unlikely to change much." He offered softly; and Kurt smiled, before leaning towards his boyfriend and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I think it has helped Quinn sort out her own thoughts; and I'm pretty sure it'll get through to a couple of people." Blaine grinned and tilted his head to capture his boyfriend's lips.

"Well then she's done more than enough." He breathed, pulling Kurt close to his chest.

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn sat together in the locker rooms, each with their own respective copy of the <em>Mutcracker<em>, examining the head-lining article in silence.

Puck was the first to speak.

"Wow." He mumbled, running a hand over his Mohawk before it fell back to his lap.

"I never figured…I mean _Quinn_ of all people." He mumbled, and Finn smiled briefly.

"Yeah." He offered; and he looked like he was about to say something else, when Sam and Mike walked in, Artie close behind, all three laughing and grinning. Mike was the first to notice the pair sat on the bench; and his grin faded to a soft smile when he saw what they were reading.

"Still recovering from the shock?" He asked, and both boys flashed him rueful smiles, before turning back to their papers.

"Never saw it coming from Quinn." Finn offered; and Sam chuckled softly.

"Really? I'm not that surprised. She and Kurt always got along well, and she was real cut up when he transferred. She cares a lot more than she lets on." Artie wheeled himself closer to the others, and parked next to Puck.

"She was really upset after everything that happened during Kurt's dad's coma, too." He offered, and with the frowns directed his way he shrugged sheepishly.

"Britt told me." He offered, and the others either smiled or shrugged, accepting the love triangle that was Santana-Brittany-Artie.

"It's just…surprising, I guess." Puck offered; and Finn smiled.

"Yeah. But a good surprising." The others grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The New Directions all sat in the middle of the room, each holding their own copy of the Mutcracker, chatting excitedly about varying things; be it the prospect of school ending, and Senior year starting, or whether the Warblers-being represented by an unexpected visit from Blaine, as Dalton had broken up for the holidays almost a week ago-were going to compete for Nationals next year. Kurt offered a thinly-masked dig at Dalton's uniforms, asking if Wes was considering costumes for the Warblers next year; but Blaine just laughed, well used to his boyfriend's hatred of uniformity.<p>

But somehow, they kept coming back to Quinn, and her article.

"Where is Quinn, anyway?" Artie asked, looking around at his fellow glee clubbers with a frown. Kurt echoed his expression, glancing at the door.

"I wanted to talk to her; say thank you…" He offered softly, and Blaine squeezed his hand; but the whole club let out a collective gasp as the girl they'd just been discussing appeared in the doorway, leaning heavily on her left foot, her smile rueful and sarcastic.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, her tone bitter, and Mercedes got to her feet, approaching the girl and lightly taking hold of her elbow to lead her towards the club.

"Oh, no. Just what looks like four different flavours of slushie." Kurt snarked; and Quinn's expression shifted into something closer to amusement.

"Yeah, well, that happens when you're mob-slushied by half the football team, plus a couple of the hockey guys. They got creative and chose different flavours." Kurt's returning smile was bitter and understanding, and he pulled a towel from his bag as Blaine moved to offer his seat to Quinn, settling down on her other side. The Lead Warbler lightly took hold of her hand, while Kurt worked on cleaning up her face.

"What happened?" Everyone turned to look at Finn, who was stood with his arms crossed over his chest, before looking back at Quinn, who rolled her eyes.

"Apart from the mob-slushing? Azimo and a couple of other football players tossed me in a dumpster when I turned up this morning-which is the reason I don't have another set of clothes to change into-and I think I may have sprained my right ankle getting out. Oh, and they re-decorated my locker. I think they either bought a dictionary or enlisted someone with a brain, because the insults are much more imaginative than usual." She shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the concerned-and down-right horrified, in Rachel's case-looks being directed her way, and accepted the exfoliating wipes Kurt offered her with a smile.

"Who's asses have I gotta kick? Give me names, and I'll go all Lima Heights on them." Santana threatened, accompanied by Puck cracking his knuckles. Quinn glanced at them, before smiling briefly.

"Don't worry about it. I knew something like this was going to happen when I wrote the article in the first place." She admitted; and Rachel frowned at her.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked, looking almost as confused as Finn usually did. The glare Quinn shot her was enough to make her flinch.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I'm sick and tired of watching people bully Kurt and Blaine because of something they can't change; something they shouldn't be made to feel they have to change. Sure, I could have been more polite about it, but things like that don't get through to people unless you're brutal. And I said it in the article, and I'll say it again; I don't regret writing it. I'll _never_ regret it. I told the truth, and if people have trouble with that it's their problem. Not mine." Finn took a step forwards, frowning at the girl he'd dated twice, not noticing the way Kurt and Blaine were now both holding Quinn's hands, smiling at her warmly.

"Except it is your problem now. You're getting hurt because of it, Quinn." The blonde girl turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend, and smiled bitterly, shaking her head lightly.

"Don't you get it, Finn? In all honesty, I don't care. Everyone will forget about it before the end of the week is over; and those who don't will be the ones it actually affected, and they'll stop bullying Kurt. Sure, they're not going to suddenly start being nice to him, but they won't push him into lockers anymore either. And some of them might actually report it when it does happen." Quinn glanced between Kurt and Blaine with a smile.

"A little loss in comfort is fine with me if it helps you two out." She told them both softly; and Kurt wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a half hug.

"Girl, I wish I had even half your guts." Mercedes offered with a smile reaching out to lightly rest a hand on Quinn's shoulder, Sam copying her gesture while his other hand brushed Mercedes' lightly.

"And until they leave you alone, we'll keep an eye on you. Not quite 'secret service' style, but if anyone tries anything we'll help you out." Quinn smiled up at the pair of them, opening her mouth to respond; but then Mr Shuester walked in, frowning at Quinn in concern when he saw her dishevelled state.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Quinn turned her attention to the teacher, and smiled briefly, squeezing Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"Nothing a little Klaine won't fix." She offered sweetly; and the pair of boys either side of her laughed softly, Kurt pulling her in for another hug.

* * *

><p>In the McKinley High boys locker room, David Karofsky sat on a bench, shaky breaths escaping his lips as he re-read the copy of the <em>Mutcracker<em> in his hands. He lifted a hand to run it over his face, and took a deep breath before crumpling the paper in his hand.

He wished it was that easy to change everyone's minds.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was prompted by an in-depth conversation with my mother about homosexuality and what, as a Christian, the Bible says I should think of it.<strong>

**And I thought; hey! Quinn's a Christian! And it annoyed me that no one contested what Kurt said about all Christians hating him for being gay in Grilled Cheesus. I love Klaine; it's like oxygen to me.**

**So, yeaaahhh...love it? Hate it? Think the characterisation of Santana was forced? (cause, I kinda get that impression myself...she'd real hard to write.)**

**Tell me in a review, please. It would be much apreciated. :)**

**Keariel**


End file.
